runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Divide
"Respect is earned. Loyalty is proven" The Divide This is a World 23 clan (F2P W105), founded on the 22nd October 2009/ Remade 17th December 2010. The clan was founded by Validus; the clan chat is "The Divide", and the account in position of Leader is also owned by Validus. The clan started with a small group of friends but has grown rapidly over the months since then.We regularly have new members hopping into the CC and therefore we are constantly growing. This clan is a level 3-138 Community Clan. We host events like God Wars (Bandos more often than not) and the King Black Dragon. See the events section for more details. There is an optional "clan uniform" which consists of a cream hat and boots which some of our members choose to wear while skilling. The Ranks are Clan Member > Veteran Member > Moderator >Clan Council > High Council & Leader. Moderators+ can kick players from the CC if they are judged as being unruly. This is judged by our rules, see the paragraph below for more details. The Rules 1. No racist or homophobic language (or anything which relates to this). -We feel this rule is paramount as we have a wide range of culture and ethnicity. 2. No spamming in the chat (3 lines same/similiar text.) This is simply what we have decided to consider as spam. Examples: *The classic "@@@" repeated 3 times would be an instant kick. *Repeating the word "lol" 3 times on separate lines within a small period of time. 3. Please do not advertise our clan in any other CCs. You may be kicked if we deem it necessary. 4. Please don't ask for a clan rank. You must simply apply on the forums. 5. Do not ask for kicks. 6. Please refrain from using offensive language or avoiding the censor. 7. Try not to deliberately disrespect other clan mates (it can lead to arguments and the like). '8. '''Do your best not to disturb the peace, E.G. Arguing over pointless stuff. '''9. '''You cannot have a name that impersonates any member in the cc. (You will be asked to change it or be put on kos) Basically, all Jagex rules apply in the clan chat (as well as a few of our own as you have read above). Event Rules: the above rules also apply to events *When the event leader is speaking, please listen. If you talk, it becomes very unhelpful and annoying and may result in a warning. *There are no requirements to come to our events (unless they are necessary due to the game, E.G. 70 Strength for the GWD.) However, a combat level higher than 100 is highy recommended for combat orientated events. Note: Before being kicked, you will receive 2 warnings in most cases, if you then proceed to commit another offence you will be temporarily banned from the CC for 1 hour. Exceptions to this are if you are on the 'trouble members' list, you will be kicked upon receiving your second warning, or in the case of spam and advertising, if you are unranked, you will be kicked instantly. Feel free to join back again after. History The Dan Era Origins of The Divide Dan also know as Validus, Dan robson1, Dan Got Shot, Light Bliss, Sf Dan x, Validus SF, Towny, founded Skill firm, as it was then called, on the 21st of October 2009. Prior to Skill Firm Dan was a Full Member in Skill Union, a friendly clan. After being kicked for saying 'I do not like rock music' and his disagreements about Herssa's role in Skill Union, Dan handed in his leaving form after organising a mass leave/quit from Skill Union with other members e.g. Dass, Between Time, Mr Wow, Vermilicide, Craved, 1mmortal 1ty (Just a few of the members, 15 or so members quit that day with the thread title 'Leaving' and reason 'Herssa Fails'). The beginning Dan got all the 15 to join 'Dan robson1' cc where they named the CC to 'Herssa Fails', he then organised the creation of a level 3 account. The Suggestions were the following, Skill Unite, Skill Divide and Skill Firm. Dan and Dass decided on Skill Firm. The next thing that needed to be done was decide on Ranks, Dan picked Dass as a leader (also known as john) and Mr wow, Mr mattoid as council. The rest all started from scratch/given 3 bar + ranks to control SU (Skill Union) haters. The forums On the 22nd Dan made the first clan forums z15.invisionfree.com/. This website was later deleted and moved to Zetaboards as it has more features. From then on Dan spent his time recruiting tonnes of members whilst playing runescape, he made videos, stood in the GE/PC and recruited friends, old SU members and random people. The BOS/KOS list Knowing that because of the size SU used to be there would be many haters, the BOS/KOS list was created for this purpose (ban on sight / kick on sight). This meant that the ignore list didn't become full up, only the most extreme people were put on the ignore list. A year from then... A year has passed and Skill Firm is still here. Starting with only 15 members Dan raised the clan to 340+ members, but Dan grew increasingly busy in real life with his new job and girlfriend and decided to hand over the clan to Nuf and Rory. He promised to return in the future, and also to remake Skill Firm or Skill Firm under a new name if the clan disappeared. The Nuf Era The dawn of a new era... A year after the creation of skill firm... Dan had chosen the clan's heir, left a thread containing a final farewell to the clan, and all but left entirely. We knew not whether he would log on for the skill firm birthday party the following day, but there were doubts. Our new leader, Nuf, had renamed the cc "A New Era", and with a feeling of sorrow of Dan's departure we were reminiscing about the events of the past year. We had a whole era behind us and a new era ahead of us. Here is a screenshot of the first conversation in the "A New Era" cc. Binary was promoted to leader, soon after being promoted to high council, initially this annoyed a few people but they soon became accustomed to it. Skill firm was later renamed to The Divide on the day Nuf and Rory both said they were leaving. Nuf didn't leave, claiming that Dan "did the puppy dog eyes". Rory however, mysteriously disappeared from the cc and forums, deleting his forum account. As of now, there has been no information from Rory as to why he left or any sign of a leaving thread. Rory only announced his departure by editing it into Nuf's now-deleted post. On the 3rd of december Javed and Grace, left the clan, apparently "to make a statement" about certain clan issues. Binary, decided that evening that she believed what was happening was wrong, and left. The following day, the clan disbanded. Dan officially merged the clan with SU, but the clan split into 3 groups. Equali clan, led by those who left, trying to create a more equal and democratic system; The Abisu, led Shiro, a former leader of sf and Mr Frost, a moderator, the clan attempting to revive skill firm to its former glory, and internal inc, The Equali Clan forums can be found here. The abisu forums, here." The Abisu's leaders have re-joined The Divide, but Equali Clan's forums still remain active. 18th of December 2010, Validus promoted his Step Brother to Gold star to help him out with leading The Divide. By doing this, Validus could communicate IRL with his brother and then mention face to face if he doesn't pull his wait for the clan. 19th of December 2010, FrostBite TD & Shiro return to the clan. They had been running a break-off clan called The Abisu, Shiro (Craig) pointed out he wanted to return and brought FrostBite TD with him. Validus wanted a new leader, so FrostBite TD was brought in as a Clan Leader. Shiro (Craig) was promoted to silver star and appointed the Events Leader position. Peritus was deranked from Leader to Smiley face after the promotion of FrostBite TD. Videos thumb|left|300px Youtube Channel The Divide has 2 Youtube channels: SkillFirmD SkillFirmVids You can access them by clicking the links above. Feel free to make a video promoting The Divide (Any videos created about The Divide will be added to the official The Divide playlist on the "SkillFirmVids" Channel) Upcoming events We usually have an event every week. For information on more events, please ask the event manager, Amalvyr, to tell you what this week's event will be. SOTW (Skill of the Week) Skill of The Week - Will be Brought back in the Future. Winners Congratulations to all winners! *''Note:Name might have been changed. This weeks comp is: N/A Reward *Winner chooses next skill. *Placed on the Champions List Sotw Links Sotw rules can be found here. List of winners can be found here. Ranks How to get a Member rank Members need to apply on the Official Runescape Forum thread, Quick find code: 93-94-251-62024518. The criteria are as follows: *Agreed to the Clan rules. *2 weeks in-game activity. Just copy the Application form and Post it with the details Filled in. When accepted it can take up to 2 days for your in-game rank to change, to keep your rank you need to avoid breaking clan rules and keep active. Rank Descriptions This is a table of the clan ranks along with their symbols. Members' Images purplephat.JPG|Jizou and Validus From skill firm PHATDAN.PNG|Validus the leader of skill firm loot gwd.JPG|Some loot from a skill firm bandos trip dancarn.JPG|SF Carnage and Validus Craz.png|This is Lunar Lemurr (Craz) From Skill Firm 7426_260168355429_577415429_9091396_7316990_n.jpg|Picture drwn by Jizou n676767667_1758.jpg|Avatar of Run n Alch vyres b6.jpg|Loot from vyrewatches vyres bulk 1.png|Loot from vyrewatches vyres bulk 2.jpg|Loot from vyrewatches vyres bulk 4.jpg|Loot from vyrewatches aquanites glitch.jpg|Ninja atk sc.jpg|Ivandis + 99 atk ge b4 bandos.jpg kill bakoo.jpg killin bakoo 2.jpg|WC glitch one cool looking staff.jpg|Run n Alch screeni of lvls.jpg rs body full.gif|Run n Alch sig3.jpg|Run n Alch, magicer of ivy Rs man.jpg|Run n Alch in rs classic.... str emote.jpg|Run n Alch str emote str ivy.jpg|Run n Alch's wc glitches :) vageta.gif|Vageta!! whip!.jpg|Run n Alch's whip drop weird maggie 1.jpg|Just a lil bug... skiller 703!.png Cheese.jpg|Cheese Nibz log in twice bug.jpg|Nuf logged in twice... nice ranks!!!.jpg|The day the clan leaders... were not leaders... old sf days.png|An amusing image from when binary was a veteran member... 15 deaths -70%.png|Maximum deaths in dung ~ Tested by binary ringbearer's 99 fletching.png|Ringbearer's 99 fletching strength 99!!!.jpg|Binary's 99 strength binarypigeon being completely incompetant.png Me and ama are leaders!.png|Me and Amalvyr as leaders >:) (edited skill firm 2 to say skill firm) 99 hunter.png|Binary's 99 hunter Category:Clans Category:Skill Firm Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans